Flight of night
by Zorxina
Summary: Rirriton the night fury, flies out trying to find a meeting place. He meets Haze the female night fury, and together they must fight to survive against hunters and wildfire. Rirriton has a special gift, he can fly really fast, helping him reach the end. however it doesn't end quite how they expected, and Rirriton must leave his friends to help the humans make peace with the dragons


The light from the fire began to weaken. Dawn stared out at the brewing storm. It was getting worse. She sat very still, listening to the thundering. She was worried; Atlantic had set out before the storm. He had not returned for hours. She turned downwards, at the nest. Six comfortable little eggs sat in it. She sighed, and turned out, again. She lay down, as a tear began to trickle down her cheek. However, she saw something, out in the storm. She raised her head, and looked intensely into the storm. She saw something flying through the storm. She gasped, with hope. She walked to the cave opening. She saw a Night Fury, flying towards her. She walked out further, hopefully. The Night Fury swooped down towards her. She recognised Atlantic, and Ran towards him. Lightning struck all around them. Dawn paused, for a moment. She saw something Atlantic had not. But it was too late. Atlantic plummeted as a lightning bolt hit him. Dawn let out a scream, before taking off. She flew as fast as she could. Atlantic hit the ground. Dawn flew down to him. She landed hurriedly, and rushed to his side. She laid her head on him. She carefully laid leaves over him, and walked away. She looked back only once, as she left him. She crawled into the cave, and blew out the fire. As the darkness spread over the sky, she cried.

One week afterwards, Dawn looked around. She had heard a crackling sound. She turned towards the eggs, still comfortable. She looked closer. One of the eggs had a crack in it. She smiled, and sat waiting. She heard a scratching sound. Slowly one the eggs began to crack open. It took a long time, but it was worth it. A Baby Night Fury crawled out, as the other eggs began to crack. Dawn looked down at her child. She looked very pleased. "Rirriton" She said, gleefully. The baby dragon looked up at her. "ROOOAAAR!" it screeched. Dawn Gently pulled Rirriton into her arms. He curled up, and fell asleep. Dawn watched, as the others broke free from their eggs. She drew them all into her arms, and let them nuzzle in. she looked up, to see one had just crawled out its egg. She watched in shock, as the baby dragon flopped onto the ground. She stared in surprise as it stopped moving. She sighed; this was not the first dragon she knew had died. She laid her head across the little dragons in her arms.

The next morning, she watched her children running around the cave. She noticed the one she called Rirriton was trying to fly. He was leaping in the air, and beating his wings, as if a trapper was after him. Every time he crumpled to the ground, after a few seconds of flying. Dawn walked over to him, after his eleventh try. She lifted him into the air, and sent him on his way. He flew around the cave. Dawn was amazed that he had succeeded, but something else seemed strange. Dawn only realised after a while; he was flying as fast as a lightning bolt. That is what Dawn thought anyway. Rirriton whizzed around the cave. Dawn felt proud. Her son did not realise, that he had a gift. He just kept flying around. Dawn watched as her son came crashing to the ground. She smiled, and lifted him to his feet. Dawn watched Rirriton chasing around with his brothers and sisters. Dawn knew he would be very special. The one she called Amber, was drawing with her claws, on the cave floor. Amber kept scratching out what she was drawing, and drawing something new. Dawn turned to the one she called Cliff-Crusher. Cliff-Crusher was head butting the wall. She sighed and wished if only Atlantic could see it all. She closed her eyes and remembered the day she had lost her husband. Rirriton was taking the lead, in their race game. He took flight. As he flew at top speed, the others stared in ore. He flew out of the cave, and flew around the cave, in circles. The others were trying to fly too, but failing badly. Rirriton flew down, and went through teaching them how. Soon they were all flying, but none of the others were like Rirriton, for he was incredibly fast. Dawn looked out at them, with pride. She called them down, and gave them their lunch. As soon as they had finished they took to the sky. Dawn felt more longing for Atlantic. She sat down watching them.

Chapter 1

Rirriton looked out at the sky, he felt sad. It was time he left Dawn. He looked back at her. She was crying. She leant her head on his. When she drew back, she looked at him for a long time. "Fly well." She said. Rirriton nodded. "I'll try," he replied. Dawn looked at him for a long time more. "Goodbye." She said, turning away. Rirriton walked out of the cave. The morning sun shone down into his eyes. He turned back once, before taking flight. He knew now that he was fast. He whizzed through the air. He flew for hours; he wondered when he would reach the destination. He looked down at the forest below. He was growing tired, and was not sure what to do. He landed down in the forest. He walked through the forest. It seemed deserted, apart from the fact that something kept whizzing past him. He decided that he should make camp somewhere. He started searching around. He couldn't see anything that seemed good enough. He noticed a cave, and he crawled inside. A fire in the centre lighted it. He curled up near it, exhausted and ready for a nap. "Is there a sign: come in please?" a voice sounded from behind him. He lifted his head to look. A Night Fury lay behind him. "Sorry," Rirriton said, with shame. "Its okay, my name is Haze," The Night Fury said. She walked around in front of him. "Who are you?" She asked. Rirriton looked at her. "Rirriton," He replied. He realised she had a scar across her right eye, and a clipped head fin. "What happened to you?" he asked. Haze glanced at him with disgust. "Same as everyone else, trappers, those humans should stop bothering us." She replied, angrily. Rirriton paused for a moment. "Who?" He asked. She looked up with impatience. "Trappers capture us, they kill us…" she drifted off, looking out thoughtfully. Rirriton nodded, he knew someone who had died, his father. Though he had never met his father, he still felt sad. "What kept whizzing by me?" he asked, Haze. She laughed. "That was me; I like company," She replied, "Its lonely here." Rirriton nodded, again. He had been feeling lonely. "I'm sure glad I met you," He said. He looked across at Haze. He could tell she was asleep. Only then did he realise how late it was. He decided it would be a good idea to sleep as well. He nestled in, and relaxed. It had been a lucky day. It could have gone a lot worse. As he fell asleep, the last thing he thought of was Dawn. Now he really missed her, but at least he had found some company.

The light of day startled Rirriton. He got to his feet, stretched, and looked around. He saw Haze with some fish at her feet. "Breakfast!" she shouted, joyfully. Rirriton looked down at the fish; he was hungry. "Are some of them for me?" he asked. Haze giggled. "No silly, they're all for you," she said. Rirriton munched up his fish, hungrily. "Thank you," He said, pleased, "But… I have to go," Haze looked on. "Oh, I see, you're going to the meeting place… thing," she said. Rirriton nodded. He could see she was disappointed. He suddenly had a great idea. "You could come with me!" he shouted, eagerly. Haze looked at him, cocking her head to one side. "Are you serious?" she asked, in a delighted voice. "Absolutely!" he cried. Haze stared with glee. "When do we leave?" she asked. Rirriton smiled. "Now." He replied. The two dragons walked outside the cave. Then they both took flight. Haze let out a shriek. "Do you know how fast you're going?" she asked, in amazement. Rirriton looked back over his shoulder. "Sure I do," he replied, slowing down. Haze soon caught up with him. They flew until the end of the forest was in view. They set down at the edge of the forest to rest. It had been a long flight and they were tired. Rirriton looked around. It was green for miles, except a river. He walked over to it and drank his fill. Haze followed his example. "Have you ever gone further than the forest before?" Rirriton asked. Haze pondered for a moment. "Sort of, I came from somewhere near where you're heading now," she replied, "But then I went to the forest, and stayed there until now." Rirriton looked ahead. "It is a long way ahead, we should keep moving," he said. As the dragons flew off again, a wind began to brew. Flying became harder, and it was hard to stay on course. Rirriton Desperately flew on. Haze was lagging behind however. Rirriton heard a sound and looked around. He couldn't see anything strange. Haze had heard it too. She desperately tried to quicken speed. Rirriton barely dodged an arrow the whizzed through the air. He looked at Haze. "Trappers" she said, angrily. Another arrow whizzed by, and She swiftly dodged it. The men down below in cover were planning. "That one's too fast we'll never succeed!" one complained. "But just think… really fast dragon killed by mare lowly trappers!" another said. "I think we should stop fighting, and start shooting them down!" the third said.

The dragons up above were having a hard time dodging the arrows. Rirriton was having a slightly easier time, for he was faster. An arrow had stuck into his foot though, and it was very sore. He looked back over his shoulder. He gasped. Haze was falling. Rirriton flew down, and grabbed her. He carried her through the air. The arrows were dying down. Rirriton was overjoyed; he knew they had survived. Haze struggled out of his grasp. She flew on, though they were both exhausted. They saw something on the horizon, something that wasn't more green. It was a beautiful gold. Rirriton knew where he was. He had reached the destination. He flew with more fury than ever before. He realised Haze was falling behind, but he didn't care, he was so close. The land of gold was coming closer. He felt his heart pounding. He however began to slow down. A dragon was flying towards him. It was tinted green, and he knew it was a Night Fury. The dragon flew up to him. "Are you new?" it asked, "How old are you?" Rirriton looked annoyed at him. "Sorry, I've never seen anyone that fast before," the dragon replied, "I'm Nulix, and I'm thirty-five!" Haze looked dully at him. "Who are you two?" Nulix asked. "I'm Rirriton," Rirriton replied. "I'm Haze," Haze said. Rirriton was still flying towards his destination. Haze followed him. Nulix followed too. They were soon looking down at a grand golden land. It was filled Night Furys. Rirriton smiled. He landed with Haze. Nulix landed also. A gruff looking Night Fury walked up to them. Armour covered him. However, Rirriton cowered away. "Do you know you've got a human on your back," Rirriton whispered. The dragon laughed. "You really don't know anything do you?" he said. Rirriton looked confused. Haze was backing away too. "This is Ortin," Nulix said, "And Ortin this is Rirriton and Haze." Ortin looked amused at them. The human riding Ortin said something in unknown language. "That's Dyford, my rider, unfortunately we can't talk to each other, I don't think dragons will ever be able to speak 'Human'," Ortin muttered. Rirriton glanced at Haze, who glanced back. Rirriton rolled his eyes, as he walked away. Haze looked at him leaving. "Where are you going?" she asked, in surprise. Rirriton glanced back at her. "To the lake, over there," Rirriton said, pointing. Haze followed him, walking away. Ortin and Nulix watched them go. There was a sudden cry. Rirriton gasped, as Night Furys came running. Haze stared wide-eyed; hunters were chasing the dragons. Haze turned around, and flew off. Rirriton followed, wondering. "I thought this place was safe!" he cried. Haze turned to him; she looked worried. "It was…" she replied. Rirriton gasped. Haze went out of sight. Rirriton looked down. Trappers holding down tied up dragons covered the land. Rirriton's eyes began to widen, he could see Haze, struggling in a net. He growled, keeping his eyes on her. A man with an axe was approaching her. Rirriton gasped, diving down, strait for her. He shot the net free, and fought off the hunters. The man with the axe was getting closer. Rirriton approached him. The man looked in surprise, before leaping forwards. His axe smacked into Rirriton's shoulder. Blood flowed down, and Rirriton stumbled back. The man laughed, preparing for another blow. Rirriton stared at the axe heading at his neck. He felt sick; this would be the end. He looked on, waiting for the blow. However, he saw Ortin running towards him. He was about to shout 'Stop!', when Ortin leaped into the way of the axe. It went right into his wing, falling out after a moment. Ortin blasted the man, before running away. Rirriton stared after him. Rirriton turned around, Haze walked up behind him. They both took flight, flying as fast as fast as they could. It seemed like the end was near. Rirriton looked down; he could see Ortin trying to take off. Rirriton knew he couldn't. Ortin soon figured that out, and ran as fast as he could. Men everywhere were capturing Night Furys. Many were trying to fly away; some men were shooting down others. Rirriton could see Nulix flapping as rapidly as he could. Rirriton could tell this was a sad day for them all. Haze could barely keep in sight of Rirriton. She could barely keep in the air, for she was exhausted. The wind was growing unbearable. Rirriton could see a storm was coming; he missed his home. "A storm is coming!" he called, back to Haze. She looked up. "But we can't land, they'll catch us!" she called to him. Rirriton looked around; it was definitely a storm coming. He suddenly wondered if he could make it. He doubted his abilities. He flew on, as fast as he could. He lost sight of Haze, for the second time. He flew on until he saw the forest. The storm became unbearable; he had to land. He saw a nice spot. He flew down, and landed. It seemed good enough for now. It was only now, when he realised Haze wasn't with him. He looked into the storm, he wished she was with him. He saw stars in the sky, and knew it was night. He lay down, and slept through the night. When he awoke, he couldn't see anyone. He was loosing hope. He wished he wasn't alone, it was so lonely. He walked out to edge of the forest. It seemed like forever until the sun fell. The moon shone bright, in the sky. It was no comfort against the cold. He curled up, on the ground, wondering if he would ever see Haze again. He heard a sound; he was startled. He leapt to his feet, sniffing around. He saw a Night Fury, standing behind him. He cried out in joy. It was Nulix, but he was enough. "Where is everyone else?" Rirriton cried. Nulix pondered for a moment. "I don't really know." He replied. Rirriton sank down again. Nulix suddenly leapt forwards. "I was joking, look over here," Rirriton sat up, intensely. He followed Nulix, through the woods. They came to a clearing; it had many Night Furys in it. Nulix started crying. "These were the only survivors." He said. Rirriton looked through them. Someone pushed him over, suddenly. He looked around. Haze looked down at him. "Haze!" Rirriton cried, leaping to his feet. She smiled at him. "We thought you had been lost," she said. He nodded. Ortin walked up to them. Rirriton looked up. "You made it!" he said, in a tone of surprise. Ortin nodded, lying down. Rirriton lay down also, looking off, into the night. He knew it would be hard to keep going on. He looked around; it was a long time until morning. He rested for a while. He dreamed he was home.

Rirriton felt someone shaking him. He yawned, and looked around. Haze stood over him, looking displeased. "We need somewhere to go, where did you come from?" She asked. He thought for a moment. "I'll lead you there." He agreed, getting to his feet. They flew off, with the rest of the Night Furys. It was a long flight, but they were getting closer.

Chapter 2

They were nearing Rirriton's home. He could see the cave, up ahead; the thought filled him with hope. "We're nearly there!" he cried, "Race you there!" Haze grinned at him. They sped ahead, and flew as fast as they could. Rirriton was winning by far, but he stopped. Haze caught up with him, but she too stopped. Rirriton burst into tears. His home was destroyed, the cave ravaged, his family gone. He landed with Haze, and stared at the destruction. It was too much; he turned away. Haze sighed. This had been the last hope. She walked away slowly. Rirriton looked up, the rest were coming. They were all sad, now they were homeless. Suddenly, Rirriton had an idea. "What about your home, Haze?" he asked. Haze looked up, hope in her eyes. She took flight, without a word, but Rirriton knew. All the dragons were soon flying to the forest. Rirriton was relieved to see the Haze's cave, in good condition. He flew down, and landed. Finally, they could stay somewhere. He noticed Haze was smiling. They went inside the cave. They got a surprise; a Night Fury had already found it. She had curled up on the ground. Rirriton noticed her nose was cut. Haze stepped forwards. "This is MY cave!" she cried, angrily. The other Night Fury stood up. "You weren't in here at the time!" She cried, back. Haze growled, approaching her. Rirriton sighed, lying down. He just couldn't understand women. Haze leapt forth, pinning the other dragon to the ground. However, she was soon tossed off. "Who are you?" the dragon asked, politely. Haze growled again. "Haze, who are you?" She replied. The other dragon swung her tail around, in front of her, knocking Haze off her feet. "I'm Toria," She grinned. Haze prepared for another leap, when she did leap, Toria wacked her away. "Why don't you just let her stay?" Rirriton suggested. Haze groaned. "Welcome to my cave, Toria," Haze said, to her. Toria curled up again. Haze glared at Rirriton, before lying down. Rirriton followed her example. Ortin walked in. he noticed they were all sleeping. He turned back out, and motioned them all in. They were soon all inside, and asleep. Rirriton waited until everyone was definitely asleep. Then he snuck out, and looked to the sky. The stars twinkled extra bright that night. Rirriton decided that it would be fine. He slowly walked back inside, how did could it end like this? He dreamed of his mother, Dawn, as he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, the sun dazzled his eyes. His instant thought was to have breakfast. And of course, he did. It was delicious, however then he wasn't thinking of it, he was thinking of a rescue mission. Once he had finished, he decided it was time to begin. However, he wasn't sure how to explain, what if it was useless. He walked out with the rest, wondering about his idea. "Quit dreaming, buddy," Ortin's voice sounded behind him. Rirriton turned towards him. "I'm not!" he protested. Ortin grinned. "I could tell. you can't fool me." He said. Rirriton Groaned. He prepared himself. "Shouldn't we rescue our friends?" He began. Ortin looked at him. "What if they haven't captured our friends, what if they're dead?" He said. Rirriton hadn't thought of this. "Well, we could just check…" Rirriton suggested. Haze approached him. "Hunters sighted entering the forest," She told him. Rirriton gasped, turning to her. Haze sighed. "It seems like nowhere is safe," she said, as she turned away. Rirriton got a spark of an idea. "We can't give up!" he shouted, "We have to fight back." The other Night Furys looked up at him. Rirriton flew into the air. It felt good to be back in the air. He flew towards the edge of forest, with all might. He kept on flying until he could see the enemy. He knew Haze was somewhere behind him. He smiled, diving towards the hunters. He rapidly fired at them, avoiding the arrows. He didn't stop, even when an arrow hit into his arm. He noticed after a moment, that the others had arrived. He flew to Haze. "Shoot at them," he urged her. Haze looked down, at the hunters. "I can't," she replied slowly. Rirriton looked confused. "If you say so," he said. He dived down again. He kept shooting, again, and again. However, he realised, after a while, he had run out of shot limit. But he knew he could count on the others to keep shooting. The battle was epic, many more Night Furys died, yet millions of the hunters died. Dyford was attempting to negotiate. Ortin had to run however, but the rest were fine. Rirriton watched from high up, in the sky. It seemed to take forever. But eventually, the Night Furys had won. The hunters retreated, and the dragons watched them go. Haze flew beside Rirriton. "How did you know this would work?" she asked. Rirriton turned. "I didn't," he replied. Haze smiled. She followed Rirriton flying towards the forest. It had been a success. They soon reached the cave. They all landed, checking they were all there. Toria walked away, Nulix watched her go. He followed her, through the forest. He followed her, to a mystic looking gateway. "Wow," he muttered, as he walked. Toria walked through the gateway, Nulix snuck after her. They entered an amazing place, with a well in the middle. Toria approached the well, before drinking from it. Nulix watched her. He noticed someone else had followed her. He was across from him. Nulix noticed the Night Fury across from him had a teardrop tattoo on his forehead. The Night Fury across from Nulix was moving closer. He only stopped when he was beside Nulix. "Who are you? I'm Nulix," Nulix whispered to him. The Night Fury made a face at him. "I'm Imorzan," He replied. Suddenly Nulix felt himself shoved out into the room. Toria turned around. She didn't look surprised. "I heard you following me… both of you," She watched, as Imorzan emerged. He looked guiltily at them. Nulix approached the well. He could see himself in it. He took a long slurp. It tasted delicious. Toria watched him. Nulix could hear her laughing. He looked down, at himself. He was glowing deep green. He groaned. "How did you avoid glowing?" He asked, Toria. She looked down into the well. "You're too young to understand," She muttered. Nulix sighed.

Back at the cave, something strange was going on. Everyone smelt the air. "Yep," Ortin said, "Forest fire!" Rirriton looked worried. "Two things, we've got to get out of here, and where did Nulix and Toria go?" he said. Haze glanced around. "No time!" she yelled. Rirriton looked where she was pointing. A bright orange was spreading through the trees, very quickly. It was fire. "Go, go, go!" Ortin shouted, as he ran. All of them were soon flying away as fast as they could (except Ortin). The fire rushed after them, like running men. Soon they could see the edge of the forest. Could they make it?

Imorzan looked out at the fire. He flew off, through the flames. Nulix was about to go, when he noticed Toria walking down a passageway. He followed her, wondering what other things he might find. He walked out into a room of golden glory. It was amazing; everything was beautifully decorated. He wondered how Toria knew of this place. He followed her through this room, to another room. It was a huge pool, with a walkway around it. He followed her to the next room. In this room, a man was kneeling by an ancient statue. Toria walked up to the man. He looked up, at her. He spoke the same language as Dyford. However, Nulix found himself approaching the man, also. The man looked him over, before gesturing them to lie down. Toria lay down, and Nulix copied her. It became quiet, and he fell asleep, with Toria beside him.

As the dragons flew, it was as if the fire became faster every time they did, it seemed impossible to escape. They kept trying to fly even faster, but they were already at the maximum. Many were being swept up into the fire and burnt, but luckily, most weren't, at least not yet. As the edge of the forest came closer, hope was falling. Rirriton was doing all right, but the rest were falling into the flames. He didn't even notice Haze bite onto his tail, so that she was pulled along. A small few were still flying on. It was getting harder as they flew. Rirriton found even himself falling back; he was exhausted. He was falling into the flames. The sky disappeared behind a veil of smoke and fire.

When Nulix was awake, he realised he was outside. Even better, the fire was gone. It had left burnt trees behind it. It was horrid looking, but Nulix was relived. The fire was finally gone. He suddenly felt worried. What had happened to the others? He flew through the forest; he could see the burnt remains of dead Night Furys. As Nulix flew on, it seemed like no one had escaped. He burst into tears, and landed to take a break. He saw some movement, and walked over to two Night Furys, lying nearby. He suddenly leapt over to one and pushed it over. He could see that it was Rirriton. He sat back and waited, watching him. Until Rirriton raised his head, and shook it around like he were shaking away a bad memory. He looked at Nulix. He smiled, standing up on unsteady feet. Nulix let out a cry of joy and rushed up to him. "Nulix!" Rirriton shouted, nuzzling into him. Nulix looked behind Rirriton. A figure was approaching them. Rirriton turned around, and lunged towards the figure. "Haze!" he cried, and he suddenly burst into tears. He smiled, while waterfalls of tears were falling to the ground. Haze rushed up to him. "How did you survive?" she asked, looking suspiciously. Rirriton frowned. "I don't know…" he replied, "How did you?" Haze grinned at him. "I just stayed with you," she laughed. Rirriton looked around, where were the rest. Suddenly he gasped and turned to Nulix. "How did you survive?" he cried, "You weren't even with us!" Nulix looked down at his feet. "That's how I survived, I wasn't with you," he replied slowly. Rirriton looked at him suspiciously. "Where's Ortin? And Toria? And Dyford?" Nulix asked. Rirriton looked at Haze, who shrugged. She started sniffing the air. Rirriton was giving her a queer look. She was following a scent. She leaped from place to place, sniffing all the while. Nulix was looking queer too by now. Haze walked slowly along, looking around. Rirriton opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late. Haze walked into a trap, and was now dangling in a net. As much as she struggled, it was useless. "Blast your way out!" Rirriton called, up to her. She suddenly started crying. "I can't," She said, simply. Rirriton stared in stunned amazement. He growled as the bushes rustled. Five men leapt out and pinned down Nulix, leaving him in the middle. Rirriton charged at the men, smoke pouring out of his nostrils. He reared up and let out an ear-piercing scream at the top of his lungs. The men had to let go of Nulix to cover their ears. Nulix walloped them away, and ran up to Haze biting through the net. Haze walked up Rirriton who was puffing desperately, on the ground. Nulix joined them there, as they all looked into the distance. Rirriton sighed. "I always imagined that I would be in a dream land, full of Night Furys, and have the life my mother had…" He paused, "My father wasn't so lucky… and nether am I." Haze nuzzled into him. "You have us now," she said. Rirriton smiled, blinking away tears. He turned down towards his two best friends, and knew they would always be there for him. And he would always be there for them.

Chapter 3

It was the next day now, and Rirriton had only just woken up. He yawned, looking around. Haze and Nulix were lying beside him. "We have to find the others!" he said. Haze looked up, at him; nodding. Nulix sighed. "I never told you what happened while I was gone, did I?" he asked, knowing the answer. Rirriton shook his head. Nulix explained everything he could remember about his sneaking off. Rirriton looked confused. "Where is Imorzan from?" he asked, "None of the Night Furys with us were him." Nulix shrugged. Rirriton turned to Haze, he was going to say something, but he stopped. Haze was no longer there. He looked surprised, before scanning the area. He saw Haze drinking from a stream. He suddenly realised he was thirsty. He ran up beside her, and drank his fill, getting some tasty fish as a bonus. Nulix joined them, drinking from the stream. Rirriton was still tired, from all the flying in his adventure. He had been flying at top speed all the time. He curled up by the stream, to snooze.

When he awoke, he realized he was alone. Nulix and Haze were gone! Rirriton dashed around searching, yet finding nothing. He heard a sound like someone was walking up to him. He turned around to see a purple Night Fury walking up behind him. "Who are you?" Rirriton asked suspiciously. The dragon shook his head. Rirriton was now confused. "Can't you tell me?" he asked. The dragon shook his head again. The dragon's large eyes seemed to tell a tale. The way the dragon stared longingly at him, he felt like the dragon was trying to tell him something. "Can you talk?" Rirriton asked. The dragon shook his head. Rirriton was now unknowing of what to do next. "Have you seen a green tinted, or a dark blue Night Fury?" He asked. The dragon nodded. "Where are they?" Rirriton cried. The dragon looked towards some footprints, which seemed strangely human. Rirriton, very unsure of this, ran down the path where the footprints led. He didn't care whether he had left the dragon behind or not. As he got further, he wondered if he should have trusted the dragon. He sniffed the air. A strange scent was drifting through the forest. Rirriton Stared in terror at a human, standing in front of him. Rirriton had never been this close to a human before, not even when he was freeing Haze. The human threw a fish to him. Rirriton sniffed it suspiciously, before gobbling it down. Only now did he realize just how hungry he was. He looked hopefully at the human. The human threw him another fish, which he gobbled up, licking his lips. He watched as the human stepped closer, reaching out his trembling hand. Rirriton felt an urge to run, yet he stood still. He could tell the human was scared. Rirriton leaned his head forwards, sniffing the human. The human stepped back in fright, but reached his hand out further. Turning away, the human placed his hand gently on Rirriton's head. Rirriton stood motionless, until the human retracted his hand. Rirriton looked down at him. The human slowly drew out another fish and held it up to him. Rirriton ate it hastily, and waited. The human walked beside Rirriton and leapt up onto his back. Rirriton wanted to shake him off, yet he could still taste the delicious fish. Rirriton flew up into the air, nearly sending the human off. However, the human clung on with all his might. When Rirriton landed again, the human got off and walked around in front of him. The human was startled by Rirriton's speed, however he stood still. Rirriton started walking down the track again with the human following. He saw a clearing, which he walked into. Rirriton gasped. Nulix and Haze were tied down in a human camp, which Rirriton soon realized was the clearing he was in! He charged at the human's holding them captive, and shot at them. The human's fled, but Rirriton didn't know why. He turned around to see something he had never seen before. A huge creature loomed over him, and the human he had met earlier. It looked down at him, and roared. Rirriton rushed over to the human, swung him onto his back, and took flight. It happened so fast, the human barely knew what happened. Rirriton flew as fast as he could, leaving the huge beast behind. Rirriton flew down carrying Nulix and Haze with him. Once he was a safe distance away, he untied Nulix and Haze. They cowered away when the human dismounted. "I'm Erin." He said. Rirriton wasn't sure what he had said, but he presumed that he had said his name. "Its okay, this is… Erin?" Rirriton told them. They were both unsure of this. "You do realize you cowered away from Dyford!" Haze said. Rirriton remembered. "That was before," he said, simply. Rirriton suddenly realized that he had changed. He had spent much more of his time alone. Rirriton walked down a path. He walked until he came to the mute dragon. The dragon glanced up at him as he approached. Rirriton hadn't brought Erin with him. Another dragon was there now too. Her tail was incredibly long, and she had a moon symbol on her forehead. She walked up to Rirriton. "I'm Luna, this is Ilianu." She told him. Rirriton wondered for a moment. "How do you know his name… he can't tell you." Rirriton asked. Luna looked thoughtful. "His mother told me," she explained. Rirriton realized something. He thought he could remember Ilianu, but from where? "His mother…" Luna began, "was Dawn." Rirriton gasped. "Do you know what happened to her?" he asked, urgently. Luna turned away. "The hunters destroyed her cave, and… everyone in it was slain," Luna said, tears in her eyes, "except Ilianu." She sobbed. Ilianu walked towards Rirriton. He pointed up in the air. Rirriton flew around, before landing again. Ilianu and Rirriton both realized something. "You're my brother!" Rirriton exclaimed. Ilianu nodded hurriedly. Soon they were all in tears. Rirriton heard a roar. He peered through some bushes, to see dragons. The Night Furys had survived! He could see everyone he missed. However he looked with surprise at Ortin lying on the ground. Dyford lay motionless near him, still with flames flickering on him. Rirriton heard men running towards them. He saw hunters leaping through the trees. All the dragons started flying away, yet Rirriton stayed watching Ortin lying there. "Leave me..." Ortin whispered. Rirriton could hardly recognise him. The tough, stern leader seemed so weak and frail. Ortin laid his head back, breathing slower and slower. Rirriton turned away; Ortin had stopped breathing. Rirriton flew away, leaving his dead companion behind. Rirriton couldn't bear turning back. The dragons flew on, unknowing of their destination. Rirriton whished he could have had his mother's life. It seemed like nothing good ever happened. He flew slowly, hardly noticing that he was falling back. He looked down at the ground. The green grass was very long. Tall trees covered the ground. Rirriton knew it was unfair for Ortin since he couldn't fly. Ortin had saved his life, and in return he died? Rirriton Hurriedly flew ahead to catch up with the rest. He noticed that Haze and Nulix had joined them. He overtook the others and sped ahead. They soon found a good clearing, and landed. Rirriton lay down near Haze. She nuzzled him, and lay down. Nulix sat upright close by. Rirriton snored on, as the night darkened. Nulix couldn't sleep. Toria wasn't there, she had disappeared not long after the fire. Imorzan hadn't chosen to show himself after then either. Nulix sniffed the air, something was moving in the bushes. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. He watched a dragon walk through the bushes, or was it? No it wasn't! It was a dead dragon; something had pushed it through. Nulix approached the dragon, sniffing desperately. There wasn't a doubt; humans were close by. Nulix looked around, hoping someone else was awake, yet none stirred. He walked through the bushes, to face the enemy. There was no time to wake everyone up, and fly away. He had to lead the humans away.

Rirriton woke up. He instantly knew something was wrong. It was still night, and no one else was awake. Rirriton walked around for a minute, trying to see what was different. He soon realised Nulix was missing. Rirriton flew up above the clearing trying to see any signs of Nulix. Rirriton glided around, yet he couldn't see anything, especially because it was night time. He flew down, and landed. He rushed around waking everyone up, and soon had everyone stirring. The dragons took flight, on their journey, again.

Nulix snuck up to the hunters. They were on the move. Nulix scurried past, attracting their attention. The hunters charged after him. Nulix led them away from the clearing. He didn't stop running. The hunters weren't far behind him. He thought he had led them far enough away, yet wasn't sure of how to leave the chase. He couldn't stop because the hunters would catch him. After a long time of running, he collapsed, too exhausted to go on.

Rirriton didn't know were Nulix was, but he knew he was in danger. They flew on, unknowing that they were leaving Nulix far behind. They flew until the dragons were unable to go on. They landed at the edge of the forest, looking out over the field of gold. Rirriton wished he could have lived his mother's life. Just gone to the meeting, found a cave, and had a family. When Rirriton was young, he had never thought anything could go wrong. He was wrong. Rirriton turned towards Haze, standing beside him. "I could have never made it without you." Rirriton let tears stream down. Haze watched the sun setting. She was about to cry. "I hope Nulix is okay." She said. Rirriton sighed. "Ortin…" He whispered, turning away from the sun, which was disappearing behind the clouds. "I know." Haze said. She looked down at the ground.

Nulix heard the hunters coming upon him. He couldn't stop them, he was to die. Lying helplessly on the ground, he awaited his fate. The hunters swarmed towards him, readying their weapons. Nulix heard something else too. He was stunned when he saw a dragon walk out of the bushes. The hunters paused too, but only for a moment. The dragon looked so familiar. He suddenly knew who it was, Toria. A human walked beside her. She roared her most terrifying roar. The hunters were rather confused; some were talking amongst themselves. Toria charged them, growling. The hunters were now alert, wondering what to do. All of a sudden, they fled. Nulix struggled to his feet. He didn't know why the hunters were gone, but he knew they were gone. Toria turned back towards him. She walked into the bushes as suddenly as she had gone. Nulix was sure of one thing; Toria didn't live the same life as anyone else. He flew off, in search of his friends.

Rirriton had waited all night. Ilianu walked up to him. I was morning, so some of the dragons were waking up. Rirriton heard something crying, and then rustling. A baby dragon walked out of the bushes nearby. It was a little girl, which seemed around one. She gave a small whimper and crumpled up on the ground. Luna walked up to her. "What's your name?" she asked. The little dragon looked up at her. "Ewi," she said, in a small voice. Luna raised her head fins, intently. She nosed Ewi. The little dragon squealed. Luna looked sadly. "I think she's an abandoned child." She said. Rirriton had an idea. "Why don't you just take her, if she has no home she can stay with us!" he declared. Luna smiled, looking down at her adopted daughter. Ewi smiled too.

Chapter 4

Nulix found the clearing, yet no one was in it. The emptiness with the silence made it seem haunted. He called out, yet no voice answered. Nulix paced around, he couldn't see any signs of humans being there. Maybe the hunters were chasing the others right now. Nulix heard someone running, and then he saw a dragon burst through the trees. Nulix gasped. It had been a long time since he had seen Imorzan. "Imorzan!" Nulix greeted him. Imorzan was panting like a hound, and walking as if he was blind. He bumped into everything that was in his way. He looked up towards Nulix. "Nulix?" he gasped. He shook his head, before looking up again. "How did you survive the fire?" he asked. Nulix was going to ask the same question, yet decided not to. "I stayed inside with Toria." He explained. Imorzan collapsed, with a sigh of relief. Nulix heard footsteps. Nulix backed away, unable to make a sound. He turned around and ran. He paused, he couldn't leave Imorzan there. He walked back, shivering with fear.

Rirriton and the others had stayed at the same place for a while. Still there was no sign of Nulix was anywhere. Rirriton sat on a rock, looking out over a long field. He couldn't concentrate, because of the past days happenings. Everything went wrong; nothing went right. He looked down at Ewi, cuddled up beside Luna. He wondered if Ewi knew just what the real world was. He heard someone step up beside him. He turned to see his brother, Ilianu. At least he had a brother, so he wasn't totally alone.

Nulix walked up to Imorzan, wondering how to save him. He saw hunters walk out towards them, from the bushes. Nulix nudged Imorzan, desperately. Nulix knew how Toria had saved him; it gave him an idea. He lunged forwards, flailing his front legs, and roaring. The hunters were a little surprised. Then Nulix did something involuntary. He walked up to them, and bowed. Some of the hunters were backing away, others were standing in stunned silence. Nulix raised his head, looking at them. The hunters were soon gone, merely footsteps through the trees. Nulix turned back towards Imorzan, but he was gone too. Nulix knew his strategy could be useful. He flew off, in search of the others.

Rirriton still sat on the rock. He watched the sky grow lighter, until morning came. He noticed Ilianu was sleeping beside him, on the rock. Haze slept peacefully nearby. Rirriton wished he could rest, yet he had to stay alert. Everyone had told him to sleep, but he couldn't. He sniffed the air. He didn't know what it was, but something was definitely coming their way. Was it from sky or ground? Rirriton couldn't tell. He peered around cautiously. He saw something flying towards them. Rirriton watched urgently, as it came closer. Suddenly he realised it wasn't a dragon, it was a net. He woke up the others, hurriedly. The net luckily didn't hit anyone, but it was a clear sign hunters were near. The dragons were soon all in the air. Hunters were swarming around below them. A dragon came flying out of the trees. On sight of him, the hunters fled. Rirriton burst into tears; Nulix was back! Nulix flew up to the rest. Imorzan flew out as well, looking mischievous. "There you are!" Nulix greeted Imorzan, once again. Imorzan merely nodded in greeting, as he flew up to them. "So this is Imorzan?" Rirriton asked. Nulix nodded. Imorzan investigated the dragons, looking surprised. "Where is Toria?" he asked. Nulix rolled his eyes. "She isn't here," he said. Imorzan grunted, before flying off into the forest. "Why did he just want to see Toria?" Rirriton asked. Nulix shrugged. "Maybe he wants to know her secret," he suggested. Haze glanced around suspiciously. "What secret?" She asked, still peering around. Nulix shrugged, again. "I don't know if she has a secret, I just said she might," He replied. Haze glared at him. Rirriton was wondering why Nulix would think Toria was special. "Have you seen her lately?" he asked. Nulix turned towards him. "Maybe… yes." He replied. Rirriton turned towards the others. "Where do we go now?" he asked. Nulix and Haze glanced around. The dragons all landed. "I don't know," Haze said, tears in her eyes. No one knew what to do next. "My goal was to go to the meeting place, now it's gone," Rirriton whispered, "I have no goal now." Nulix nodded. "Isn't that place where you find a wife?" he asked. Rirriton nodded. "You probably feel bad, but be happy," Nulix said, "At least your dad had the life you wish you had." Rirriton turned towards him, tears blurring his vision. "No he didn't," Rirriton said, simply. Nulix sighed. "I wish he had," Nulix was soon in tears, "Because both my parents died." Rirriton knew he was lucky to have had even a mother. "What happened to your parents, Haze?" he asked. She looked scornfully up at the sky. "Hunters killed them, when I was twelve," she replied, "I had to live the rest of my life in the forest." Rirriton sighed. It seemed no one had a good life. A creature was walking up behind them. Rirriton saw he was a dragon. The Night Fury looked around, then turned around and went back the way he came. Rirriton shouted after him, in return the dragon snarled. "Who was he?" Rirriton asked himself. Luna looked up. "That was Vordian," She explained, "He isn't very friendly." Rirriton looked at the bushes where Vordian had disappeared through. "How do you know, if he's unfriendly?" Rirriton asked. "I knew him before he became… rogue." She said. Rirriton grumbled, before lying down. What could they do now? "Why don't we go back to your cave, Haze?" he asked. Haze nodded, and flew off, with the others close behind. Rirriton easily took the lead. They flew over the forest, until they came to Haze's cave. They landed, walking into the cave. Rirriton could tell something was different, but he didn't know what. He looked up and saw a man. Rirriton stood still, sniffing him. The man rushed up to him, frightening him. Suddenly, Rirriton recognised him; it was Erin! Rirriton smiled; his old friend had returned. Haze and Nulix took a while until they realised who it was. Everyone else was terrified, except Ilianu. He walked up to Erin, trustfully. Rirriton was slightly surprised; why would Ilianu be so fearless. Ilianu bowed before Erin, respectfully. Erin shouted joyfully, hugging Ilianu. Rirriton wondered, maybe Ilianu knew Erin? Then he wondered how Ilianu survived, he was very young. "Did he save you?" Rirriton asked. Ilianu nodded. Rirriton now knew for certain, Erin was good. Haze and Nulix were a little less nervous, now that they realised. Haze heard a sound from outside. She walked out, terrified of what she saw. Hunters were driving Toria into a pit. The hunters surrounded her. Haze ran out, roaring. The hunters turned, in time to see her rush through their lines. She leapt forwards and carried Toria out of their circle. The hunters were stunned for a few moments, however quickly returned to their senses. "Shout them down!" shouted the leader. The hunters swarmed them, however back away, as quickly as they'd come. Erin walked up to them, and told them about his adventures. The hunters thought it was ridiculous, however changed their minds when Erin rode Rirriton around. The hunters were very confused, and decided they would go. With that, they ran off as fast as possible. Toria walked away, without anyone noticing, except Nulix. He decided it might be good to follow her. He was about to walk off, when Rirriton pulled him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Nulix merely lay down, not wanting to answer. Rirriton had no idea what they could do now. Just survive. Rirriton wondered whether it was worth living any more. The Night Furys were slowly falling, to the hunters. He heard something. He turned in horrified remembrance. It was the huge beast. It came crashing through the trees, towards them. He stood still, as it got closer. Everyone flew away, except him. He stared up at it, stomping forwards. Rirriton continued standing still, not wanting to lead to the others. Rirriton watched in stunned silence, as the huge beast ran past him. Rirriton saw a swarm of hunters chasing it. He spread his wings, still unsure of retreat. He walked in front of the hunters. He stood still as they got closer. The leader of the hunters was in front. He looked at Rirriton, wondering why he wasn't flying away. He tried giving him a fish. Rirriton sniffed it, before eating it. The leader was stunned, watching Rirriton loom over him. Rirriton sniffed the leader, before flying away after the others. The hunters watched him, unsure of what to do next.

Haze saw Rirriton flying after them. She knew that he would soon take the lead. He did. Rirriton looked back at the others behind him, while he zipped ahead. Suddenly he forgot about his past, it filled him with fun. He flew on; the only thought was that he had a life ahead of him. That life would be a great one. Rirriton slowed down, letting the others catch up. He wondered why a dragon was flying towards them. The dragon flew in front of them. Rirriton was surprised to recognise Vordian. "What are you doing here?" Rirriton asked. Vordian snarled fiercely. Luna confronted Vordian, explaining the adventure so far. Vordian merely snarled again. Rirriton tried to pass him, however every time Vordian blocked his way. Rirriton was quite angry, and tried to push Vordian. He ended up with a very sore shoulder. He hadn't noticed his wound for a long time. It had almost healed, however now it was bleeding again. Rirriton turned around; hoping someone else could deal with Vordian. Haze flew up to him. "Where's Nulix?" She asked. Rirriton glanced around, seeing Nulix was gone. Uh oh, he thought.

Nulix walked through the trees. He had been wandering for quite a long time, yet it seemed like he had only just started. He was following some strange tracks, which seemed to have been made recently. He wasn't sure what had made the tracks, but they seemed interesting. He came out in a dense part of the forest, yet all the trees were down. He realised why. A huge beast sat eating something in front of him. He turned around and slunk off, not wanting to disturb it. It might end in disaster. Nulix noticed he was nearing the edge of the forest. Maybe he should try to find the others.

Rirriton and the others had sat in the same place for a long time. It was getting dark, and Nulix hadn't come back. Rirriton considered leaving to look for him, but he would probably just get lost. Rirriton knew that he had to find Nulix. It would be a waste of time, because he would never be able to find Nulix. He hoped Nulix might come back. But, in the meantime, they had to figure out why Vordian didn't want them to go any further.

Nulix knew where his friends were, so it would be easy to find them. He just wasn't sure whether to return to them. They probably wanted him to come back. Nulix couldn't be sure. He didn't even know whether or not they had moved. What had happened to them was a mystery. He decided to go to them, They might be searching for him. They could be lost, and lonely. Nulix had made up his mind, only now he had to get to them. He walked along, trying to find where he had left them. Finally, he saw them lying around. He slunk forwards, wondering whether this was such a good idea.

Chapter 5

Rirriton heard some rustling, nearby. He wondered what it could be. He gasped when a Night Fury walked out. Then he cried with joy; it was Nulix! Rirriton rushed up to him. Nulix didn't seem in much of a hurry. Rirriton was surprised by his lack of excitement. "Aren't you happy to see us?" Rirriton asked. Nulix noticed so much concern in his voice. Maybe I was wrong, Nulix wondered. "I really missed you," Rirriton said, "You've become more than a friend." Nulix looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath. "I can't stay," He said, "I have to find her…" Rirriton looked surprised. "Who?" He asked, and then he knew. "You're in love with Toria?" He asked. Nulix nodded, slowly. "I cannot go, but I cannot stay," Nulix sighed. He looked up to see Vordian. Rirriton walked up to Vordian, deciding now as the time to act. "Why won't you let us past?" He asked. Vordian snorted, and motioned. Rirriton gasped when he saw what had happened. The meeting place was gone. A bare, plain, desert was lain out before him. He turned away; he couldn't look. Vordian grunted, and flew away. Haze stood nearby. And, though Rirriton had his head down, she could still see he had tears in his eyes. She walked over to him, and laid her head on his. Haze didn't know what they could do now, but she knew what Rirriton was to do. She drew back and looked into the sky. "Fly with the speed of the wind," She said, as Rirriton raised his head. Haze sighed, and continued. "Your destiny lies on the horizon; you must be the one to make humans learn dragons are good." She said, "We will be here, waiting for you to return." Rirriton stared in amazment. "You want me to leave?" He asked. Haze turned down towards him. "We will be safe," She said, "You must travel away. You are the one." Rirriton sighed. "Why me?" He asked. "Because of your gift," Haze replied. Rirriton looked out into the horizon. "You were my first friend ever, and my best friend." He said, "I can't believe how I could have ever made it this far without you." With this said, Rirriton flew off into the night. He knew with a sad feeling this was the last time he would see them. He looked back once, to see his little brother. He hoped they would be safe.

Eventually, he saw an island. It was filled with dragons, many different ones. They were attacking the small island. There were many humans, yet they looked different somehow. Rirriton flew along, and shot a watchtower. He thought he saw a hunter on it, and he still hated hunters. Suddenly something strange happened while he was flying past. He felt something come around him, and then he was falling. He heard triumphant yelling. The strange thing was that it sounded like a boy. As Rirriton fell, he knew this small part in history would change the future.

Many years later, he was flying across the sky. He had been renamed Toothless by his rider, Hiccup. Now that he had accomplished getting the humans to stop fighting dragons, everything seemed fine. Many other dragons also flew around; however, Rirriton didn't really notice them. He wondered if he would ever see his friends again. The friends that helped him make peace with the humans. He wondered if they were alright. Maybe one day, he could return there. He drifted across the sky, ignoring anything around him. Ever since he had left his friends, Rirriton had never stopped thinking of them. He knew his destiny would take him back to that island, he would see his friends again.

Finish


End file.
